No One Mourns The Wicked
by StorybrookeGal
Summary: Boo is given an apple to give her mother as a present. Little did she know, it is poisoned with the sleeping curse.
1. Chapter 1

It seemed like a normal and happy day; at least to Boo ( LilMonsterBoo). She was skipping along the sidewalk as she went home from school. She stopped when she came across someone she knew in town. Or at least someone she thought she knew. After greeting the woman ( IntentionallyR), she was presented with an apple to give as a present for her mother. Boo was thrilled over the idea. She was only 5 years old and it was difficult for her to get anything as a present for her parents. She thanked the lady and tucked the apple into her lunchbox and headed home; she didn't notice the woman smirking darkly behind her.

Emma ( Dark_EmmaSwan) was in the kitchen making dinner for her family when she heard her daughter walk into the house.

Emma called out, "Boo! I'm in the kitchen!"

Boo walked around the corner into the kitchen and smiled, she said "Hi mommy."

"Hi sweetie," Emma bent down and lifted her daughter onto the counter.

"How your day, mommy? I misseded you." asked Boo.

Emma tapped Boo's nose with a smile, "I missed you too, sweetheart. How was school? I hope you behaved yourself?"

"It was good. I gots you something," Boo said to Emma as she opened her lunchbox to find the apple.

"Oh? Is it something you made in school?" Emma looked at Boo with genuine interest and wonder as she watched her.

"Nope" Boo shook her head and pulled out the apple, "Ta daaaaaa!"

Her mother took the apple from her and glanced it over, "You got me an apple? Where did you get this? I didn't pack this earlier?"

"A friend gives it to me so I can gives it to you as a pwesent."

"Oh? That was really nice of them. Go and get washed up for dinner. I'm making your favorite," Emma placed the apple onto the counter and set Boo down onto the ground.

Boo questioned, "Mac n cheese? Pizza? Oooh! Is it fwench fwies?"

Emma grinned widely and gently pushed Boo in the direction of the stairs, "Mac n cheese pizza /with/ French fries."

The child's eyes widened with excitement, "I loves you!" She quickly ran upstairs to get ready.

"I love you too, sweetie" Emma checked on the oven after she left to make sure dinner was cooking nicely. She started to feel odd as she eyed the apple. She took a bite of the red apple and glanced around as she started to feel it sticking in her throat. Emma was gasping as she felt the poison enticing her eyelids growing heavy, succumbing to the sleeping curse. She fell to the ground with a heavy thud. The apple rolled out of her hand and out of sight.

Boo hummed as she made her way back downstairs. She rounded the corner of the kitchen only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight. "…Mommy? Is you otay?" Boo bent down beside Emma and nudged her shoulder, "Mommy, please wake up! Mommy! Don't leaves me!" Boo had tears falling down her cheeks as she laid her head on Emma's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Boo rushed over to the counter to get Emma's cell phone. With not knowing how to work it, she pressed a button hoping to call Regina ( ReginaEQMills_). She gasped when another voice popped up.

"How can I help you?' said Siri.

Boo thought quickly and said, "Uhm… Call Regina?" She smiled when it worked as the phone dialed Regina's phone.

Regina was at work when she saw Emma's picture pop up on her phone. With her still upset over a recent argument, she answered the phone sullenly, "Hello, Emma."

The child's voice was shaking as she talked into the phone, "Mommy! Help me, please!"

"Boo? I'll be right there. Is Emma with you?" Regina asked as she started to feel panicked. She quickly grabbed her keys and dashed for the door.

"She not waking up! I scared! Pwease hurry!" Boo cried into the phone.

"Oh my… Okay. Stay where you are. I'll be right there." Regina hung up and rushed out of her office.

Boo looked down at her mother and stroked her cheek, "Mommy… Please wake up."


	3. Chapter 3

It had taken Regina only a moment to drop her car keys and think to magically transport herself to the house. Upon arrival, Boo's devastating whimpers permeated the air. Pulled toward the sound, Regina stumbled into the kitchen, falling to her knees beside Emma's body.

"Oh, Emma..."

Her face twisting in anguish, Regina looked to Boo.

"Boo, do you know what happened?"

Boo wiped her tears away and looked at Regina, "She was cooking and I went to my bedroom and when I come back, she fall down and not wake up!"

Regina tried to focus and scanned Emma's body for any sign of injury. "Boo, What else can you tell me? I need to know more."

"I—I don't know, mommy! I so scared! Is she gonna be okay?"

Regina was unable to properly comfort Boo due to the rising panic from not knowing what to do for Emma. Her eyes frantically darting around the room for any clues, she spotted a red glint just out of her reach under the kitchen cabinet.

"Boo, do you see that over there? Hurry, can you bring it to me?"

The little girl nodded and quickly rushed over to the kitchen cabinet and pulled the red object out, handing it to her mother.

"It's an apple…"

At the sight of the apple, a ringing in Regina's ears drowned out all other noise.

"Who would do this?"

Boo's heart started to pound as the realization of what happened hit her. She decided not to say anything but begged to Regina.

"I don't know, mommy. Can you helps her? Please?!"

Regina set the apple aside and held Boo's hand.

"Yes, I think I can help her."

Regina was determined, but anxious. She turned her focus back to Emma, sleeping. She admired her golden tresses and leaned closer. She thought of her love for the only woman she could ever entrust her heart to; the only woman who trusted her with her own heart. She touched her lips to Emma's and poured all of her love into the kiss.

Boo quietly sneaked out of the room and rushed upstairs to her bedroom. Afraid that /if/ her mother ever woke up from her curse, what would happen to me?

Boo panicked when she saw her mother laying on the floor and not waking up. While Regina was bending over Emma to try and wake her up, Boo ran upstairs to her bedroom. She knew she was in trouble now. With her previous experiences at the orphanages and foster homes, she knew what was going to happen when Emma woke up. That is, if she woke up. With tears streaming down her cheeks, she packed some of her things into her book bag. She quietly slipped out of the house before her family could notice her. Boo ran down the streets of Storybrooke towards the forest. She knew where she could hide. She just couldn't get kicked out of her new family. With the trailer, that use to belong to August Booth, in sight. She ran as quickly as her small legs could. She tripped over a tree root and fell into a bush. After looking at the scrapes on her side, she got back up and made her way to the trailer. Boo set her book bag aside and climbed onto the bed.

She looked down at the family photo she put into my book bag, tears still falling down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, mommy. I didn't mean to. I loves you."

She curled up in the bed, cuddling a toy that her mother gave her for Christmas. She slowly drifted to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

A jolt rushed through Emma's body. Her eyelids fluttered open and responded fiercely to Regina's kiss. As the world comes back into focus, she blinked confusedly when she saw Regina's tear stained cheeks.

"Regina… What's…?"

Regina was smiling broadly, allowing her tears to flow freely.

"That apple you… you're okay." Regina quickly gathered Emma up and kissed her passionately. She pulled back and looked deeply into Emma's eyes.

"You ARE my one true love, Emma."

Emma wrapped her arms tightly around Regina's waist. She was still in shock from what happened and was unable to express words to reassure her wife.

"The apple…? Boo gave me that… How could it have been poisoned?"

"Boo? But why would she… Where is she?" Regina scanned the room only to see that it was empty but for the two of them. "Oh no. Boo?!" She called out only to receive no answer.

Emma stroked Regina's side soothingly and her voice was low to calm the tension.

"She's probably in her room. Let me go up."

She leaned forward to kiss Regina again with a big smile.

"I love you Regina Mills-Swan."

She turned and went upstairs, peeking into Boo's room.

"Boo?"


	5. Chapter 5

Boo woke up and looked around the strange new place. Soon realizing she was in the trailer she had camped in with her family once before. She tried to sit up to get a better look around, but a shooting pain goes through her. She cries out, quickly remembering the scrapes she received the previous day.

Boo didn't know it but the thorn bush she scraped herself on contained dreamshade. As part of Peter Pan's revenge on Storybrooke, he planted a few of these thorn bushes in random locations throughout the forest. Boo lifted her shirt up so she can see the marks, only to find dark black markings covering her stomach.

"What the…? What's happening to me?!"

I cried out as another pain shoots through me, the dreamshade working quickly through me. I begin whimpering and calling out for help, hoping that someone, anyone, could hear me. Unable to move, I lay back onto the bed and tears fall down my growing pale cheeks. My breathing growing heavy when it becomes hard for me to breathe. I hug the picture of my family, hoping that I could see them again and I think about what happened to mommy.

"I'm so sorry mommy… I'm so sorry!"

My eyes slowly close and my arms fall to my side. My breathing slowly stops. I lay there on the bed peaceful and calm.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma walked into her daughter's room. Her eyes scanned for any sign of Boo. There was nothing. Her heart fell, knowing something had happened to her child. Heavy footsteps were running down the staircase. She panicked and cried out for her wife.

"Boo's gone! Where is she?!"

Regina got up quickly and headed for the door.

"I don't know, but she couldn't have gone far? Hurry, Emma. Let's go!"

"How could this have happened?" Emma ran out of the door, spinning around, hoping to find any sign of her daughter.

Regina followed behind her closely. "I don't know. I—we found the apple and she… Emma, she lied to me about the apple. She said she knew nothing. Why would she lie?"

"If she lied to you then she was ashamed that she may have been the cause. But she wasn't… it was whoever gave her that apple. There is only one person who truly wants me dead as payback. We shall deal with her later." Emma looked at Regina with a sudden realization and begins running. "I know where she is!"


	7. Chapter 7

When Emma first came to Storybrooke, she hadn't anticipated what life had in store. She had a son, shared with the mayor who loathed her on first sight. Life became worse for the blonde there on, her heart was given up willingly, she died twice. Things were looking bleak for the bounty hunter turned Sheriff until she came across a small child in town.

Her name was Boo. Emma felt a duty to return her to where she came from. Her story sounded similar to her own; no parents, abandoned, getting placed in a home. The more time she spent with the little one, the more she wanted to keep Boo as her child. After fruitless searches on where the little girl actually came from, Emma made the decision to adopt the child.

The blonde hard headed Sheriff couldn't believe just how quickly she had connected with the small child. She vowed to give Boo a better life than she herself had ever known, she felt that she wasn't the world's greatest mother; She gave Henry up to give him the best chance of a normal home life which he got with Regina. Emma felt that Boo deserved a good chance of having somewhat a normal life, and the blonde felt that she could try her damned hardest to give her it even as a single mother.

Emma started to get closer and closer to Regina, working out their differences and realising they had shared a special connection, they were both linked due to the darkness they shared. With each passing moment, they fell for each other… Even without her heart, she could still feel love but she was warned that she couldn't /fully/ love. That didn't stop her from having a family. She could see the adoration in both of their eyes, Regina read stories to Boo every night, Emma sang her and Boo's favourite song nearly every day.

Boo was more excited than either Regina and Emma when they were about to get married, Emma could see that Boo was so happy to have a family and parents who cared for her, loved her. Emma promised herself that she would never let that smile disappear from Boo's face. Until one day when Emma got asked about her heart from Boo, the smile finally disappeared from the little girl's face, she clearly idolised her mother before, but not anymore as she realised that Emma couldn't love her fully the way Regina could. The blonde could feel her phantom heart breaking when Boo walked away.

Then the Sheriff, thanks to a backfired spell, went to Oz with a munchkin, her twin and Feisty to get the heart back. She wanted to learn to love again, putting that smile back on her daughter's face. Regina helped put the heart back in upon her arrival. She could feel her heart swelling with love for her wife and daughter.

That beautiful smile Emma loved to see on Boo's face made its appearance once again and it brightened all of their lives up… until that day when Boo brought home a poisoned apple unintentionally and gave it to Emma, putting her under the sleeping curse. Fortunately Regina was quick to act and woke her up with a kiss.

Emma woke up, seeing no sign of Boo. A stab of terror through her heart, she knew something was wrong but couldn't put her finger on what it was exactly. Emma and Regina searched frantically for the little girl, until Emma remembered to take Regina to August's trailer where herself, Boo and Henry once spent a night camping.

What they found there was… something that Emma couldn't describe. Falling to her knees, taking the little girl in her arms, begging for Boo to wake up, even using her real name. "Mary, Boo," Emma repeated over and over, in a failed attempt to wake her daughter up.

The blonde's tears falling on Boo's cheeks, Emma's lips on her forehead in an action reminiscent of what she did to Henry when he was poisoned. A strangled cry of pain made it's way out of Emma's mouth when Boo didn't wake up.

The smile that touched Emma's heart would never be seen again. So Emma would never smile again, not until she found a way to bring her child back.


	8. Chapter 8

Emma's hands shook as she clutched Boo's T-shirt, the one that she always wore and was her favorite. Tears dampening the cloth, she brought the shirt to her face. She could still smell her scent. This is what broke the dam, the realization that Boo wasn't coming back. She curled up on Boo's bed, breaking down completely. Her little girl was gone.

The blonde had found her mother's enchanted coffin and placed her daughter into it, in the hopes that she would be preserved until she found a way to bring her back.

She had to see that smile again... no matter what it took.

Emma was rocking back and forth on her heels, anger growing through grief. She knew only one person who could have caused all of this. She poofed over to Regina (IntentionallyR).

Regina saw her appear in front of her and smirked.

"Did you have a nice sleep, Emma?"

"You gave my child that apple. What on earth possessed you to do this?"

Regina's voice was rising, "You threw me in a portal once before. /You/ are the reason my Emma moved on."

"I can reply to that with you are the reason my child is DEAD!" Emma stepped up into Regina's personal space.

"Dead?" Regina was taken aback, "But that apple couldn't kill anyone."

"It didn't. She blamed herself for giving me that apple. She ran away and there were scrapes on her body. We found out it must have been a dreamshade bush she fell in. She went to sleep thinking she would never see her mother again. You wanted to destroy my world? Well guess what... Congratulations. You won."

"I would /never/ kill a child," She took one menacing step closer, "Don't you dare accuse me."

"I'll accuse you all I like. You caused this whole mess! I'm never going to see her smile again… all because of you!"

"Don't forget you started this when you meddled into my life. You took away everything. Maybe you're paying the price now."

"The price? You would stand there and tell me that my child dying is the way to pay the price? You've got balls, Mills." She brought her fist back and swung it at Regina's face. Her fist connected with her cheek.

She looked at Emma in disbelief, a powerful fireball forming, "You did /not/ just do that…"

"I just did," she winced at the broken skin on her knuckles, ready to dodge the fireballs, "Go ahead. You want to, why not just finish me off. Perfect payback, huh." She bit her lip to keep back her tears.

Regina saw the pain in Emma's eyes and threw the fireball at the wall behind her, "There might be a way to bring her back."

She looked at her in confusion, not sure if she heard correctly, "Excuse me?"

"There might be a potion that can reverse the effects of dreamshade," Regina spoke in a shaky voice.

Emma stuttered as she tried to find her words. She held onto desperate hope, "Really? How can I learn about this?"

Regina walked into the study and came back with her mother's spell book, "Here, take this. If there is anything, it will be here."

Emma hesitantly took the book, her voice a low heartbroken whisper, "Thank you."

She nodded and spoke in the same tone, "I do hope it works. I wouldn't wish harm on a child."

"I hope it works too. And deep down, Regina… I know you wouldn't do that to a child. I was angry."

"Go home, Emma. Find the spell and save your girl."

Emma clutched the book to her chest, her fingers gripped the ends tightly, "Thank you, Mills." Emma poofed away and returned home.


	9. Chapter 9

Boo had become very good friends with Robin Hood's son, Roland (TheYoungestMM). They caused all kinds of fun and mischief. Roland ran up happily to Boo's home and knocked on the door.

Regina (ReginaEQMills_) heard a knock at the door and made her way downstairs to answer it, she mumbled softly, "Here we go again." She opened the door to find Roland, "Oh, hello dear."

The little boy smiled up at her and peeked inside to see if he could spot Boo, "Can Boo comes and plays wifs me?"

Regina's face tightened to hold back more tears. She crouched down to his level, "Oh sweetie… Boo… She's not here. She…" No longer being able to hold back her tears, she let them escape.

He looked at her confused and wondered why she was crying. He placed his small hand on her cheek and wiped the tears away. "Why she nots here?"

Her heart was breaking. She tried to compose herself for the sake of the young boy. "Boo… is gone, sweetie."

Roland frowned, "Gone? Gone where?"

Regina's brow furrowed in anguish at being the one to explain to this poor child, "She's… Not alive anymore. She's… She's up there, in the clouds." She took his hand and pointed upwards to the sky.

He looked up at the sky and shook his head as his bottom lip quivered and his eyes started to water, "Yous lying."

With her tears flowing freely now, she sobbed, "No, Roland, I wish… I wish I was lying. I'm so sorry."

Roland brought his hand up to rub his watery eyes as he started to cry, "I no believes you! She not with my momma!"

"Yes, Roland. Boo is with your mommy. Do you think she can take care of Boo for me up there? I would… really appreciate that." Regina's voice cracked as she talked to the small boy.

He cried as he spoke, "NO! S-she gonna c-comes back!"

Regina held his hand protectively. "That would be so wonderful, but…" She didn't want to upset him anymore so she changed her response, "Yes, Roland, maybe she will come back. Let's close our eyes really tight and think happy thoughts, okay? Do you think that might work?"

His tears continued to fall and he looked at her hopefully, "Yous gonna brings her backs wif magics?"

The thought had not left her mind since the moment she had found little Boo's limp body. Unfortunately, an answer had yet to arise. "I will do everything in my power, Roland. That is a promise."

He sniffled and rubbed his nose, "Yous pinky promiseded?"

"I promise."


	10. Chapter 10

Regina parked her car just out of sight down the road to watch Emma leave for the station this morning. She headed home once the coast was clear and crawled into bed, drowning out the world. She slept the day away. She slept so deep that she did not hear Emma come home, thudding around angrily downstairs.

Emma slammed the book down onto her desk. She got absorbed into reading each page. Her eyes poring over to find the spell that she wanted. She conjured up a glass full of whisky and took a deep gulp, thinking that Regina was at work.

Groggy and unaware that she slept all day, Regina headed downstairs for a glass of water. She was surprised to see Emma at her desk.

"Emma? Why are you home so early?"

"Early? It is late. You wouldn't realize this considering it seems that you've slept the entire day," she took another sip from the glass, ignoring Regina. Her eyes fixed on the page in front of her.

Her mouth gaped open slightly at the snide remark and at the realization. She continued over to the kitchen to grab a glass. "We have our way of dealing, Emma."

"Your way of dealing is not at all. I'm the one that has to face people. I'm the one who has to listen to "I'm sorry for your loss" over and over again. I'm sick of it! Now you chose to sleep the day away and not deal with the crap."

Her eyes were fixed on the back of her head. She slammed her glass down with a sharp crack. "You… ungrateful… bitch. A town full of people who care about you and you're sick of it? They know where to find me, Emma. But they don't bring their condolences to my doorstep. Not only do I have to deal with the emptiness from losing Boo, apparently I have to do it alone!"

Emma flinched slightly when she heard the glass smashing in Regina's hand. She scoffed, "Emptiness? You don't feel the way I do. I am nothing without her. She is… /was/ my daughter. You came in later into our lives. You know nothing about her. Okay. Tell me what is our song that we both sing. Tell me her favorite color. Tell me where you were when I was in her head. I've had to watch things that would horrify /even/ you, the Evil Queen."

"You're right, Emma. I don't… I didn't… have with her what you did. We were only just beginning to have that closeness. And that does hurt… it hurts so much. To think of what could have been…. And I will NOT let you lessen that!"

"Whatever, Regina. You know nothing of her past. You… just go and sleep the day away and I'll deal with everything else as usual." She turned the page in the book over, frustration beginning to mount.

She was speechless at her callousness. Regina went for her coat and heels, desperate for an escape.

Regina burst out of the house in a teary-eyed rage, storming down the street to who knows where. It had been hard enough losing Boo. But now Emma? Emma had pushed her away at a time they needed each other most. Regina had felt an indescribable pain from the hole in her heart left by Boo, but she knew that what Emma was feeling was many times worse. Regina had only just started to grow close with the girl, but Emma...Emma and Boo had a much deeper connection. Even so, Regina felt crushed by how easily Emma had belittled her budding relationship with Boo. Finding herself down at the docks, Regina leaned heavily on the railing and set her gaze on the waves crashing into the shore nearby. Loneliness seemed to find her, no matter how many times she managed to shake it.


	11. Chapter 11

Emma walked into Granny's diner the next day and spotted Roland sitting at the counter. She walked over to him, "Hey buddy."

"Hi," he smiled a little and kicked his feet slowly, letting them tap against the stool.

She ruffled his hair and leaned against the counter, "Are you okay?"

Roland nodded his head and said, "I just hungry."

"Would you like a milkshake? I think I could use your help on something."

"I wants a sandmich and fries. Pweeeeeease? I can helps you."

"Okay," she chuckled and ordered his food.

"Tanks you."

"You're welcome, Roland. How are you?"

"Okays… I guess."

"What's wrong? You're missing Boo?"

"Yeah," he nodded.

"I'm sorry, kiddo. But that's what I need your help with. A secret mission to bring her back," she waited to see his reaction.

He gasped and smiled big, wanting to help, "why a secret?"

"It might not even work. But with the two of us… It's bound to! I have Cora's book. We just need to get the ingredients."

"Like what?"

"Stuff that needs to be put into the potion," She smiled and watched as the food was placed in front of the young boy.

"What types of stuffs?" He picked up a fry and bit into it, "YUMMM."

"Magic stuff," She lowered her voice in a playful whisper.

"Ooooooh, I likes this already," he smiled big at her.

"We can start today after you finish your sandwich."

He nodded and bit into his sandwich. He wanted to eat quickly so they could go find all of the ingredients.

"Kiddo, don't rush. I don't want you to get sick."

Roland giggled with his mouth full and nodded.

Emma laughed at the small boy and tapped his nose.

He smiled and finished his sandwich, now digging into his fries when he held one up to Emma, "Wants one?"

"No thank you. You need all of the fries. You are a big growing boy, aren't you?"

He nodded, "Yeah!"

"Alright then. You're all finished? Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I readies!"

"We are going to look over the book and we are going to make a note of what we need."

"Okie dokies. You gonna reads, right?"

"Yes, I am going to read." She smiled and ruffled the young boy's hair.

"Good cause I not goods at it yet."

"There might be pictures next to the words."

"Good! Then I can helps you!" Roland smiled big.

"Yes you can! Shall we have a look at the book?" She helped Roland off of the stool and grinned, glad to have some company.

"Yes, let's go look at that magical book!"

She chuckled and held her hand out to him, "Hold on kid. I'm going to poof us where the book is."

"Okays," he put his hand in hers and held on.


	12. Chapter 12

Regina groaned and shifted in the sheets, a hand blindly searching for any sign of Emma… nothing. The office could survive another day without the Mayor. She had, after all, years of unused sick days. Rolling over, she pulled the sheet up over her head, cursing the daylight through the window.

"Oh Boo…"

Boo was sitting on the bed next to Regina, unseen and watching over her. She pulled the sheets down from over Regina's head.

Frowning in confusion, Regina looked to the end of the bed, "What the…" She pulled the sheet over her head again.

Boo pulled the sheets off of her again. She stroked her cheek, wanting to make her feel better.

She sensed a faint tickle on her cheek and reached her hand up to touch the spot, closing her eyes, whispering quietly, "…Boo?"

She smiled and looked over at the television, her favorite movie started playing. She hoped Regina would see the sign that it is her there with her.

"Oh my…. Boo? Boo?!" She looked around the room frantically to try and find any sign of the little girl.

Boo placed her hand on Regina's comfortingly. She wanted to tell her that she is okay.

Calming her movements at the tickle on her hand, she looked down at the spot with tears forming in her eyes, "Oh sweetheart…"

She brought her hands up to her cheeks, trying to wipe the tears away, "Pwease no cry, mommy."

Regina felt comforted by the little girl's presence, "We miss you so much, little one. It's been hard. On me… On Emma."

Boo wanted to make her mother feel better. She looked over at the photo of Regina and Emma on the bedside table and moved it into Regina's lap.

Smiling through her tears, she looked down at the photo, "Look at us. We look so happy," She touched the image of Emma longingly, "I don't know if we'll ever have that again."

She sighed and looked around the room for something else to cheer her up with. She floated over to the television and played home videos of the two of them, showing her both how happy you are together.

She watched on woefully, "But I don't know what to do!" She sighed, "She keeps pushing me away. We're supposed to be there for each other at times like this… always. I just don't know what to do."

Boo frowned and moved back over to Regina, sitting beside her. Deep down, she knew that she was the reason Emma and Regina were distant. She wanted to do something, anything, to get them back together and happy.

Regina sighed and fell back onto the pillow behind her. She started brainstorming out loud, not thinking about how silly she must have looked talking to an empty room, "A date, maybe? We haven't made time for a real date in a while. Though I doubt she would give me the time of day right now."

She smiled and nodded at the idea of the date, touching Regina's hand in response to the idea.

Interpreting the tickling sensation, "Oh, you like that?" She chuckled, "Then that's what we'll do. Now I just have to get Emma on board." Her smile faded when she thought about her current, ghostly state. "…Boo? What is it like up there? Or… wherever you are?" She shook her head at her absurd question. "Never mind that. I just want to know… are you happy?"

Boo knew that her mother could not hear her response, she said anyway, "I only happy if you and mommy are happy."

She caught herself actually waiting for an answer. She chuckled under her breath. "Talking to an empty room, Regina, brilliant." Feeling a renewed sense of purpose, she crossed the room to the closet, mentally planning when she stopped to speak to the empty room for the last time, "Thank you, Boo."

Boo smiled happily that one of her mothers was happy. She watched Regina for a moment before disappearing from the room, going to cheer up her other mother.


	13. Chapter 13

She gripped his hand firmly and poofed them to Regina's study, "There we go. Safe and sound."

He smiled and looked around the room, "Okie dokie, where dat book at so we can reads it?"

"On the desk," Emma walked over to the desk and sat down on the floor, flipping through the book.

Roland sat next to her on the floor and tried to look at the book.

She pointed to each word and read to him, "Regina has them so we don't need to worry about collecting them."

He nodded and understood, "Otays, what do we needs?"

"We need… uh…" She pointed to a picture, "this. Regina has this over there." She looked over at the jars on the table.

He looked at the picture and nodded before standing up. He ran over to the table, "Found it! Found it!" He stood on his tip toes to try and reach it.

"Great! Now we are onto a great start!"

Roland hopped up a little and caught the item before it fell onto the floor; he brought it over to Emma.

"That was a lucky catch, Roland." She took the jar carefully and placed it onto the carpet beside her.

"Nope, I a good catcher now!"

"Good to know," She bopped his nose, "We're nearly finished!"

"What else we need?"

"Can you get me a pot from the kitchen? Make sure Regina doesn't see you, okay?"

"Big pot or little pot?"

"Make it a big pot but make sure you come back here if you are having trouble carrying it."

"Okie dokie." He tip toed out of the room, making sure that Regina was not out and walked into the kitchen to find a pot.

While he was gone, Emma conjured up a little bucket and started a fire, disabling the fire alarm at the same time.

He came back soon later with the biggest pot he could carry, "I gots it!"

She quickly got up and took the pot from him, "Thank you, kid."

"Yous welcomes."

She ruffled his hair and handed him a jar after opening the lid, "Can you pour half of this into the pot?" She placed the tip of her finger on the halfway mark to show him.

He nodded, "I trys right now."

"Okay bud, don't worry. If we make a mistake, then we can start again."

"Okays," he nodded and started to pour the mixture into the pot with Emma's assistance.

Meanwhile, Boo appeared into the room and moved over to her mother. She gently tugged on as strand of her hair to let her know that she was here.

Emma swatted at her hair, thinking that it's just the draught from the open window.

Roland giggled at the action. He knew that it must have been Boo. Boo appeared in his room and played with his toys with him the previous night.

Boo grinned and pulled on her hand again.

Her mother dropped the jar in fright, "Okay, that felt like pulling. Who's there?"

Roland told Emma, "It Boo."

She leaned forward and kissed Emma's cheek.

Emma felt a cold touch on her cheek and knew instantly that it was Boo, "Mary? Boo…"

"Hi Boo," Roland smiled big.

Boo smiled and ruffled Roland's hair.

He tried to fix his hair, "Heeeeey! No messes it ups!"

Emma smiled and whispered, "We're going to bring you back, Boo."

"We makings a potion to bring you back!" said Roland excitedly.

"Yes we are, or at least trying to."

"Hey, can Boo helps us too?"

"Of course she can, but how?"

Boo wanted to help any way that she could. She noticed over the past few days that her mother needed her to be completely happy. She wanted to help them make the potion quickly because she just had to hug her mother once again.


	14. Chapter 14

So this was going to be the day where they were going to bring her daughter back? Emma and Roland, an unlikely friendship struck up in their grief. They believed that Boo could be brought back and there was a way now, thanks to IntentionallyR. With her help, Emma was now in the possession of Cora's spell book. Apparently there was an antidote to the dreamshade in it.

Emma was trying not to get her hopes built up but she couldn't help it, she had a life to bring back,her daughter. She was almost giddy with the fact she will be able to see her again.

She took Roland's hand and walked to the mausoleum, where Boo's body was being preserved. She whispered softly. "Are you ready?"

Roland took a step back and shook his head, his eyes getting watery. Even though in his head he knew that she wasn't gone and that he wanted to save her.

She crouched down to face the young boy and whispered, "We can do this together. I need you to hold my hand; can you do that for me? All you have to do is close your eyes tight and pretend she is standing next to you."

He nodded his head, "Okays, I can do dat."

She held her hand out to the younger boy and stood back up, "Are you sure you're ready?"

He took her hand, "Yeah."

Emma gripped the potion in her hand tightly and walked towards the coffin, "Roland, you can close your eyes now."

Roland shook his head, "I no wanna. I wanna sees it work."

"Okay, but if you feel scared, just tug on my hand," She spoke soothingly to him.

He nodded his head slowly, "Okays."

They slowly walked up to the coffin. Emma gave the potion to Roland to hold while she lifted up the lid of the coffin.

He looked at Boo's body and smiled a little, "Be ready bestest friend."

Emma ruffled his hair and took the potion from him. She turned to pour the potion down Boo's throat.

The potion made its way down Boo's throat and through her system. She kept lying still as the potion barely does anything.

Roland looked at Boo hopeful and wondered why it was taking so long. "It not works?"

"Give it a minute, little guy." Her eyes started to water as she stroked her daughter's cheek. She was hoping to see her eyes open.

He frowned when he say Emma's eyes watering. His eyes started to water too and he sniffled.

"Don't cry." She showed him a forced smile, trying not to let him lose hope. "She will wake up in a second and tell us off for crying. You'll see."

He nodded his head but sniffled and rubbed his eyes, wanting to cry but doesn't.

Emma wiped a few escaped tears away from her cheek and gently pushed Roland towards Boo. "I think we should say goodbye to Boo now." She leaned over to Boo, "I'll always love you, my baby girl. Remember: A tale as old as time."

Roland shook his head, "No! You says it gonna works!"

"I thought it was going to… maybe I was wrong or the potion didn't work."

He frowned looking up at her with his bottom lip out just a little as he started to cry, "But but…"

"Shhh… Don't worry, honey." She crouched down and lifted him up into his arms, looking down at Boo.

Roland wiggled around in her arms, wanting her to put him down. "Wait! Wait!"

She frowned and put him down. "What is it, Roland?"

He sniffled and stood on his tip toes a bit to see Boo. "I always gonna miss yous bestest friend." He leaned forward and kissed Boo's cheek.

As soon as Roland kissed her cheek, magic burst through the room. The potion suddenly moved quickly through Boo. She took a gasp for air and her eyes flew open. She looked over at Roland and spoke softly. "Roland…? You saved me."

Emma's eyes widened at the sound of Boo's voice. She gasped a loud sob; unbelieving that she is really alive.

Roland smiled big and wiped away the tears on his face. "Yous my bestest friend. Of course I saveded yous."

Boo smiled and looked around the room before looking up at Emma, holding her arms up. "Mommy?"

She doesn't hesitate before rushing over to grab Boo in a big hug. "Boo! I've missed you so much."

Roland stood off to the side with a smile, letting them both have their moment together.

Hugging her mother tightly with her face buried in the crook of her neck. "I missed you too, mommy."

Emma pulled Roland into the hug. She kissed Boo's cheek and whispered, "I think we all should go home now?"

He hugged both of them at the same time. "We can go surprise yous other momma!"

Boo gasped and looked at Emma. "Can we pwease? We gots to hurry."

Emma chuckled and kept hold of Boo and Roland. She poofed all of them into the hallway of the house.

Roland looked around for Regina. "Where is she?"

Boo called out for Regina, "Mommy? Where is you?"

"Regina?" Emma called out, "Honey, there's someone here to see you!"

"IT'S A SURPRISE!" shouted Roland.

Hearing voices from the hallway, Regina asked, "Emma? Roland? What's going on?" She asked as she rushed out of the bedroom. "Who's here to…" She scanned the faces, her eyes falling to a familiar little face. "Boo….?" She whispered, barely audible, stunned.

Boo smiled and walked over to her slowly after Emma put her down. "Hi mommy!"

Emma watched Boo and Regina carefully, keeping back with Roland.

He stayed back with a smile on his face, happy to reunite the three of them.

Speechless, Regina slowly dropped to her knees and opened her arms. "Is it really you?"

Boo grinned and ran into her mother's arms, hugging her tightly. "It me, mommy!"

Emma smiled while watching her wife and daughter embracing each other.

Roland pushed Emma over to the hug and ran back to his spot, pretending to be innocent.

Regina held onto her precious family with no intent on ever letting go. "I love you both, so much."

"I love you too," Boo shimmied out of the embrace and rushed over to Roland, pulling him into the group hug.

Roland giggled happily and hugged everyone back.

Regina pulled back to look at Emma curiously. "What… happened? How did you do this?"

"They mades a potion and it saves my life!" Boo told to Regina.

Emma nodded in agreement with Boo. "We did, but Roland is the true hero of the day here."

Roland smiled brightly, "Reallies?"

Regina looked to Roland, astonished. "Is that true?"

"It true, mommy." Boo snuggled happily into her mothers' embrace.

"He brought our little girl back," said Emma as she kissed Boo's temple.

"And I not gonna go anywheres no time soon." Boo smiled widely at the three important people in her life. She knew this was where she was meant to be.

THE END

**Writer's Note:**** Thank you to everyone who has been following the SL and has favorited this fanfic! I enjoyed RP'ing with those involved and watching everyone's reactions to the SL. I want to give credit to those involved in the SL. Make sure you follow their UNs on twitter!**

**LilMonsterBoo (Me)**

**Dark_EmmaSwan**

**ReginaEQMills_**

**TheYoungestMM**

**And IntentionallyR**

**Thank you to everyone who made this SL possible! I would like to see your comments on what you thought about the SL. I will be looking forward to your reviews. **


End file.
